elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot- Season 1
Max and Kellin are chilling out playing video games when they hear at around 8 onwards a strange bang. They decide to check it out the next day. They go outside where the rock landed and they find mysterious capsules which contain a weird looking watch. Both put the watches on their wrists and suddenly they feel this weird sensation of energy flowing through their body. This is due to the watches scanning their DNA. At first they don't take any notice of it until Kellin places his hand on a tree trunk and it sets on fire. Seconds after Max tries to point at the tree and a flash of light shoots out of his hand and that reacts with the air creating a thunder cloud (a small one). This causes the fire to go out. Max decides to go inside since he thinks there is a sign of danger in that particular area. Back inside: Max goes to prepare breakfast meanwhile Kellin turns on the Z- S4 so they can play some video games. While doing so, the watches start glowing. Kellin is skeptical whereas Max assumes that they need to re-charge. Ten minutes into their game they hear a sudden knock on the door. Max goes to open it and a boiler guy asks if he can check the boiler. He shows the boiler guy where the kitchen is and goes back to play games with Kellin. Meanwhile the boiler guy takes out his watch and starts a conversation with a mysterious person on the other line. They both discuss a plan about stealing the watches from Max and Kellin before the boiler guy finally leaves. Later in the headquarters the rat king decides to prepare the army. As that is planned, back at the house Max and Kellin are in their room jamming when Kellin is still curious about the glowing watches so he decides to check it out. They go back to their back yard and assume that they have to replay everything that has happened last night for the watches to work again. The plan backfires so Max gets mad and tries to take his watch off. When they are about to return to their room at the end of their hallway a secret glowing door appears which makes the two animals feel nervous and interested. They decide to check it out and it takes them to a white room . This is where they select their suits and verify them through the watches . Out of curiosity, Max decides to try on his new suit. Kellin seeing this exciting transformation, he decides to do the same. Just as they start enjoying their new outfits, they hear a loud knock. Max wanting to keep the powers secret he tells Kellin that he should pretend that they are both in a play. As Max is about to tell the strangers what's going on. The two heroes get knocked out and their suits dissappear while they are being dragged out of their house by Vernoth's army. In the depths of the dungeon Kellin wakes up from his sleep and finds himself in a rocky environment. He finds wall that blocks his way so he decides to test out his powers to see if he can get rid of it. With enough concentration he busts the earth into powder. Realizing that there is ice blocking the door he melts that quickly and moves on to the next room with a inside joke. On the other side of the dungeon Max also wakes up and finds himself in a water environment. He realises that the stream of water connects to the power source that is needed to open the door so he attempts using his powers again to start a current to power up the source. The door opens and he moves on to the next room. Back on the earth side, Kellin sees two weird looking poles made from earth material and a strangely looking hand-print.